Timeline of Famana
First Age First episode Year 1: Hasia, the first culture of Famana, is born. Year 3: Maky, the second culture of Famana, is born, together with the Mak religion. Year 4: Maky begins the first exploration and expantion of Famana along the Makyna river. (Year 5 withouth changes). Year 6: The Bava culture is born, and with them the first commercial and military alliance with Maky. (Years from 7 to 9 withouth changes). Year 10: A collective exploration of Bava and Maky brought them to encounter a new culture, Kashroon, who wants to take all the riches of Bava destroying him; begins officially the first war of Famana (The First Kashroon War), which ends in the same year with the defeat of Kashroon, the payments of the debts of war and the annexation of more explored territories by the winners. Second episode (Years 11 and 12 withouth changes). Year 13: Qiso is founded in the east. Maky expands, doubling it's territory. Ga Xal is founded, along with the Ga Xalian religion, and expanding this religion by force towards Tijikomel and two other Kommelian Tribes (Kommel War). (Year 14 withouth changes). Year 15: The first Bavatis is created by Bava. An attempt of a sea exploration by Maky and Bava ends with the drowning of their bavatis. (Year 16 withouth changes). Year 17: More cultures are found by Maky and Bava: Dyri, Kars, and Zakon. Dyri, Kars and Zakon started trading with Bava and Maky. Another culture, Calla, is born more far away . Third episode Year 18: Bava, Maky and Zakon are expanding, leading to the start of another war between Maky and Bava to Kashroon (Second Kashroon War). Year 19: The Second Kashroon War ending in a Bava-Maky win, and the winners occupy the conquered territories.This leads to Kars stop the relations with them, as well as Maky's imperialistic thoughts. Year 20: Maky attacks Kars (Invasion of Kars) and wins. After this Maky, Bava and Zakon annex the occupied lands. (Year 21 withouth changes). Year 22: First great expansion of Ga xal which broughts it to a war with Calla (Invasion of Calla) and the following annexation of the latter. (Years 23 and 24 withouth changes). Year 25: The cultures of Biliku in the far east and of Vaximor near Maky are born. This worries Maky about a possible enemy, beginning a heated discussion with Bava, who criticize its imperialist behaviour. (Year 26 withouth changes). Year 27: With the menace of torture, Ga xalian tormentors extorts from the imprisoned Callan leader informations about the existence of Bava, Maky and Zakon. Fourth episode Year 28: With the rise of a new king, Biliku begins a massive exploration and annexations of the surrounding lands. (Year 29 withouth changes). Year 30: Vaximor decides to expand its borders to reach the sea, provoking the angered reaction of Maky. This begins a new discussion with Bava, which ends with the termination of all trades between the ex-friends. Profiting from the situation, Vaximor slips away from the attention annexing little bits of land. Year 31: The culture of Pextum is born in the top of the peninsula. (Year 32 withouth changes). Year 33: Following the information of the Callan leader, Ga xal begins the Second great expantion, where it fights and wins against Zakon (Invasion of Zakon), destroying its culture. Year 34: A group of seven city-states - Sar, Lesas, Minstro, Kistu, Emintas, Javil and the most powerful Quanex- called Oppia is formed in the distant west, where five cities - Sar, Lesas, Minsro, Kistu and the leader Emintas - allies to fight together to topple the dispotic rule of Quanex (The Anti Quanex Coalition war), and win. Javil remains neutral on the conflict. Year 35: In a treaty the winners annex big parts of Quanex, leaving it much smaller and balancing the power between the cities. Year 36: Noju, a new culture, is born near Ga xal. Year 37: Vaximor attempts to take a piece of coast on the sea, with leaves no other choice to Maky apart to declare war on it. Deluded by his old friend, Bava join Vaximor's side to stop the aggression (The Vaximorian war). Fifth episode Year 38: Vaximor falls, Bava reach the capital of Maky, Makykay. Year 39: In a large attack using bavatis, maky pushes back the Bavian forces, making Bava fall. Year 40: While Maky and Bava were fighting Ga Xal expanded to the Bava borders and attacked Maky (Ga Xal - Makyan war), Maky quickly falls. After that Ga Xal expands further and forces Dyri to join him. Kars is created again. Sixth episode (Year 41 withouth changes). Year 42: Nidero Tilav is born in the Nojun city of Kostral. Year 43:Talmor is formed in the west. (Year 44 withouth changes). Year 45: Emintas attacks Sar (Emintas - Sarian war). Sar wins and annexes parts of Emintas. (Years 46 and 47 withouth changes). Year 48: Pextum builds pyramids to watch the stars, finding three other planets - Tarkoo, Fiskoo and Yastkoo. (Years from 49 to 53 withouth changes). Year 54: Billiku attacks Qiso (Invasion of Qiso) and annexes it. (Year 55 withouth changes). Year 56: The culture of Jasua is born in the east. (Years from 57 to 60 withouth changes). Year 61: Nidero Tilav is moving to the Ga Xalian city of Ximal. (Year 62 withouth changes). Year 63: Nidero Tilav is start to think about the 4 gods of the Ga Xalian religion and declares that there is only 1 god. After that he is forced to escape back to Noju. Ga Xal declares war on Noju (The Chase of Nidero Tilav). Year 64: One of Nidero's supporters betrays him to save the Nojuan people. The chase ended. Nidero is executed. (Years from 65 to 73 withouth changes). Yeat 74: Ga Xalian phillosphers claims that Nidero Tilav was right, making a rebellion of the civils, which leads to an independence movements in the occupied countries (The Ga Xalian Civil war). Seventh episode Year 75: The rebels win The Ga Xalian Civil war. They attack the occupied countries (The Great Indepence war) Year 76: The Rebellions end in peace. In the Treaty of Xon, they get independence: The Komel tribes, of the people of Tijikomel and the other tribes, New Calla, of The Callan people, Zakon, formed in a more southern territory that the original, Jagama, from the remnants of the Bava people, Dyri, the Northern Maky Kingdom and Southern Maky kingdom, from the partition of the Makyan Empire, and Vaximor. Other territories are being abandoned. The rest of Ga Xal is divide into four states, each believes in one god: Ga Delk of the Earth, Ga Mor of the Fire, Ga Vin of the water and Ga Shir of the air. Eighth episode (Year 77 withouth changes). Year 78: Ga Vin and Ga Shir are using bavatis to search new lands, while Ga Shir is finding the Maxan islands colonizing parts of them, Ga Vin onky finds Noju and Ga Delk, making a colony between them. Bamal culture is formed, consisting of Bamal and Bamal Yev. Year 79: Karsinian people murder the Southern Maky Queen, resulting in war (The Karsian war). Kars win the war and annexes lands, including Fokay, the capital. Minstro and Emintas attacking Kistu and Javil (Conquest of Kistu and Javil), Emintas annexes Javil and Minstro annexes Kistu. The winners are forming an alliance. (Years 80 and 81 withouth changes). Year 82: Jasua is having a new king, Fovers II, who expands greatly the territories of the country. Year 83: The Jasuan expansion continue rapidly. Year 84: Jasua finds Bamal Yev and from him also Biliku and Bamal. The four start to trade. Jasua become Jasuan Empire. Year 85: Ga Mor attacks Jagama (Conquest of Jagama) and explore north. It wins and annexes lands from Jagama, whose capital is destroyed, and from the explored lands. Ga Mor changes its name to Moria and what remains of Jagama joins the Northern Maky kingdom. Nineth episode Year 86: Northern Maky Kindom attacks Southern Maky Kingdom (Maky Unification war) and wins. Year 87: Northern Maky Attacks Kars to retake its historic lands (Fokay war), annexing its north and creating The Second Maky Kingdom. The cultures of Christo in the west and Holk in the east are formed. Ga Delk expands massively, then attacks Noju and Ga Vin's colony (Delk War of Conquest), making Ga Vin join the war. Year 88: Moria joins the war on Ga Delk side, when all of Ga Vin troops are on bavatis to Ga Delk. They start to win and then New Calla joins the war. Delk side win and all three annexes land from Ga Vin, Delk also annexes Noju. The rest of Ga Vin is split into city states. Calla becomes the Callan Empire. (Year 89 withouth changes). Year 90: Angorn is Formed. Holk joins Jasuan trade union. Jasua improving the quality of life in the empire. Emintas and Minstro attacks the rest of Oppia (Oppian Unification war). After they are winning Emintas betrays Minstro and attacks him (The Betrayal war). Minstro releases its occupied lands, and together they beat Emintas. The Oppian kingdoms unite into one empire, with Quanex as the capital. Tenth episode Year 91: The Oppian Empire begins a great exploration towards the east for the conquest of other cultures. Year 92: Continuing the expantion Oppia founds and annex after a war Christo and other lands (First Oppian Conquest). The culture of Elwait is formed near the smaller Pextum who, worried by a possible loss of power in the region expands to became bigger than the new culture. (Year 93 withouth changes). Year 94: The expedition fails, resulting in the annexation of some lands. The Mo xonians, colonists of the islands of Ga Shir, rebels to the king, but they are easily crushed by the military (The First rebellion). Year 95: The expedition fails, resulting in the annexation of some lands. The Mo xonians rebels again but this time they are helped by Moria, hungry for lands and war, who also attacks the city-states of Ga mox and Vinvon, contrary to the pact with the Mo xonians. Sixan decides to profit of the situation and joins the attackers involving Sostus (The Second rebellion and The First Great Peninsular War) . After the war Moria and Sixan annex completely Ga mox and some territories from Vinvon, Sostus and Ga Shir, who is renamed Xon. Moxon gains its independence. (Year 96 withouth changes). Year 97: The death of the king makes the kingdom of Ga Delk to be split between the two heirs, founding the Marn dynasty in the north and the Houras dynasty in the south. Profiting from this moment of weakness Maky, Zakon and Sixan attacks Marn to annex lands and expel the occupants (The War of Revenge). Year 98: With a treaty Maky, Zakon and Sixan annex some lands and force Marn to not attack them in the future forever. Year 99: Vaximor, experiencing a cultural revolution, became the first Helvanist (democratic) state of Famana. The First Age of Famana ends. Second Age Eleventh episode Year 100: Moxon expands into the Moxonian arcipelago, eager of knowledge over the islands and the world. Year 101: Moxon's expantion stops at a point.Oppia, wanting to find more culture to conquer expand further west. Year 102: Oppia discovers the cultures of Agorn and Thalmor and conquers them (Second Oppian Conquest). Year 103: To accomplish his mission to reunite the Ga xalians, Sixan attacks and conquers three city states, where one of them was Sostus, and rename itself as Sixania (Sixanian Expansion war). Vinon, scared by this threath, is convinced by Xon to join it, while Vinsa, another city state, refuses. (Year 104 withouth changes). Year 105: Three berber groups, the Ordics, Maldiks and Aresians appear in Estal sparsely. (Year 106 withouth changes). Year 107: Jasua, wanting to know strongly other cultures, attempts another expantion along the coast, and finally founds the Houras dinasty, which at first is scared by his power but then listens to Jasua's offers to join its trading network and accepts. In the meantime the new king of Bamal attacks Bamal yev to reunite the two kingdoms, and the latter calls for Jasua's help (The Bamali Reunification War). Year 108: Jasua intervenes in the war before Bamal yev loses and defeats Bamal, returning to the status quo. (Year 109 withouth changes). Year 110: Oppia expands another time in the west, finding the Second Maky Kingdom, Vaximor and Dyri. Twelfth episode Year 111: Underestimating the experience on wars of Maky, Oppia, after defeating Dyri and Vaximor can't break the walls on the Makyan borders, and offers to it a peace; Maky refuses until the other two countries are liberated, and continues the war (The First Makyan War). Year 112: Maky rejects the Oppian troops out of the occupied countries, leaving Oppia with no other choice but to end the war for now. Year 113: Moxon continues and ends finally the annexation of the archipelago. (Year 114 withouth changes). Year 115: The cultures of Ashdamir, Manthwar, Kurkar and Ganush are born in the desert. Ashdamir, to feed its people, tries to find a culture apart from its neighbours to sack. Following the river it found Kars, which collapses after being leaved in chaos and poorness (The Sack of Kars). Year 116: Marn, seeing the economic prosperity of its younger brother Houras became jealous and attacks it to make itself being respected (The Brothers War). Houras asks Jasua for help and defeats Marn annexing some territories and taking a repayment for the war. Year 117: Frustrated by having lost the war, Marn is approached by Oppia and became its ally. The Callaian Empire, threatened by the increasing power of Sixania, declare war to Vinsa to became more powerful itself (Callan invasion of Vinsa). when he finishes the war Sixania attacks it to take both the countries more easily and in no time wins (Callan war). Thirteenth episode Year 118: Manthwar and Kurkar, founding unfair that Ashdamir got that amount of riches and food invade and sack it (The Sack of Ashdamir). Year 119: Moxon, wanting to explore again and beyond its islands, prepare four great fleets of bavatis and begins a great journey, like in the first time with Bava and Maky. One of them reaches the shores of Elwait, which decides to open trades; another fleet founds Jasua, and the empire invites Moxon in the trading network, wich accepts. In the meantime Moria expands in the north to find some culture to fight, with zero results but annexing some lands. Year 120: In the part of the Gomic Sea between Jasua and Moxon a volcanic eruption creates a new island and causes a water heating, surprising the two countries. They finally decides to install a bavatis base for the commerce and calls the new land "Hartimatul", or "The shared island". Year 121: Oppia, after preparing a plan with the help of Marn, attacks again Maky, Vaximor, Dyri plus Zakon (The Second Makyan War). This time, having some experience, Oppia finally defeats Maky and its friends but first of all convinces Marn to send its bavatis with all the troops to Makykay for the war only to take them down, betraying and invading his now weak ally. Fourteenth episode Year 122: After finishing the war Oppia annex Maky, Dyri, Vaximor, Zakon anf parts of Marn, releasing the countries of Agisana, Ragor sal, Ximal and Harakoria. Sixania profites of the new situation and invades Agisana annexing it (Invasion of Agisana). The others, wanting to be free from the Sixanian threath form with Xon the Delk-Shir Alliance. (Years 123 and 124 withouth changes). Year 125: A plague, called "The Red Silent", spreads rapidly from Biliku through the trade network in other eastern countries, reaching Jasua which asks to Moxon and Houras to find a cure. At the same time Ashdamir, vowing vengeance to the gods for the sack of its country and calls Ganush to its cause, attacking and defeating Manthwar and Kurkar, taking after the war lands and repayments. Year 126: Hourasian researchers found a cure that wipe out the Red Silent in no time. Jasua is still strong, but the plague damaged the economy and the government of the other eastern countries, which need some help from Jasua to survive. Year 127: Oppia, wanting a port on the other half of the Gomic Sea declares war on Ximal, which brings its allies in the conflict. Moria joins a third side, desiring to annex the city-states for itself (Second Great Peninsular War). Even when Moria makes some land gain Oppia, learning from the old lessons, conquers and annex the city-states, makes peace with Xon and returns the attention on the warloving nation, defeating it not withouth difficulty. Parts of Moria are annexed and the rest is divided in three countries, Morsum, Jexus and Mea Glazia. Year 128: Sixania, eager to retake the historical capital and cultural center of Ga Xal attacks Xon which, weakened by the recent war, is easily defeated (Ga Xali War of Reunification). Annexing the entirety of the loser Sixania renames itself as the New Ga Xal. Fifteenth episode Year 129: Having two great powers on their borders Jexus and Mea Glazia began an expantion in the unoccupied north of the peninsula to become stronger; Jexus stops almost immediatly after being threatened by New Ga Xal, while Mea Glazia continue the exploration finding Pextum and making a commercial and military alliance. Meanwhile Morsum, still significantly weak and withouth the expantion option, decide to become an Oppian vassal. Year 130: Tired of being constantly sacked by the Aresian berbers Bamal and Bamal yev declare war on them to end this, but they are rapidly overwhelmed by the vast numeric advantage of the berbers, who sack them again. This time, due to the damages caused by these sacks and by the plague, Bamal yev collapses, leaving Bamal with no choice but to occupy of its people, helped by Jasua. The Aresians in the mean time, after studied the invaded nations, decide to form a government on their own, creating Aresia. Year 131: In the far south the empire of the House of Hantomba is officially formed. Year 132: To enlarge its lands and power New Ga Xal attacks and annex Jexus (New Ga Xali-Jexusian War). Because of that Mea Glazia, which can't expand anymore, convinces Pextum to do it without reaching the New Ga xalian borders, but in the exploration finds Elwait, which declares war considering it a threath (Elwait War of Containment) and loses, being annexed by Pextum. Sixteenth episode Year 133: Ordican peoples sailed and formed the countries of Dothia, Aglemaroo, Tolo, Ennam, Bortur and Nahallaia in the north-west. A new culture, Vanoma, is also born in the north-east. Krastomba, to become more powerful, attacks ten other little countries of the House of Hantomba. Three of them, Anantomba, Gabotomba and Nebtatomba ask for the intervention of the Hantomban rule to stop the conflict, which responds saying that krastomba has the right to do it, so the war continues and the little countries are annexed. Year 134: Dothia and Aglemaroo makes an alliance to counter their rival Nahallaia. Year 135: Moxon decides to start a great journey to find other traiders and to explore more the world, finding the hostile Maldik berbers, some trading peoples withouth a government, passing next to the massive Oppian Empire and reaching some place that surprises Moxon, which after the journey talks about that with a preoccupied Jasua for what is appening in the world. Ashdamir, in the meantime, wanting to eliminate Manthwar, attacks it withouth a good reason, provoking the anger of Ganush which joins the side of the defender. For this Kurkar, wanting revenge, sides with Ashdamir, winning the war and dividing between them the losers. (Year 136 withouth changes). Year 137: New Ga Xal annex the last blank lands in the Ga xalian peninsula. Aresia expands in the south to reach the other cultures. Seventeenth episode Year 138: Oppia attacks Houras Dynasty and Jasua (Jasuan Oppian War), making gains and defeating the Houras Dynasty. Moxon joins the war, sending bavatis into the Oppian capital, Quanex, but failing in a disaster. The eastern allies of Jasua: Holk, Bamal and Biliku don't join the war because of the Red Silent and Aresian invasion. Oppia put a naval blockade near the Ga Xalian penisula to stop another invasion by Moxon. Year 139: Mea Glazia and Pextum crosses the Gomic Sea to expand. Moxon asks them to give him their bavatis in order to cross the oppian blockade and they accept. Oppia invades Jasua. The Maxan troops reach to the coast, southern of Morsum. Bohora, the Maxan colony near Jasua declares independence and helps Oppia, forcing Jasua to move troops there, making the rebellion falls the same year. Rebels are spreading all over Oppia, which tries to convince New Ga Xal to join its side, but this only makes it joins the Jasuan side. Year 140: Oppia accepts the Ga xalian demands of letting him attack Pextum and Mea Glazia and ceding him east Morsum, for Ga Xal switching side. Moxon leaving the War by Jasuan request and does not lose any land. Jasua is losing and being mostly annexed by Oppia, except for parts ceded to Bohora. The Second Age of Famana ends. Third Age Eighteenth episode Year 141: Oppia asks the eastern cultures of Holk, Bamal and Bilku to be his vassals. While Bamal and Holk accepted, Biliku refused, resulting in an Oppian invasion of Biliku (Invasion of Biliku). Biliku lost and was formed into an Oppian vassal state. Bamal - Holk was formed into another vassal. Oppia also annexed some lands. Year 142: Haromiam Gastoor, a geopyop philospher is back from the Washroom mountain after 5 years, claiming he ate and drank nothing and survived by the mountain. this started the Washroom religion, believing that all things have souls and the Washroom mountain has the biggest souls, as he is the leader of nature. The Washroomist missionaries convert quickly. Moxon started trading with Pextum and Mea Glazia, and made colonies in the northern Gomic sea. Liblatomba and Yatomba attack the Romban alliance led by Rombatonma and win. Year 143: Washroom religion expands. Year 144: Bortur finds weird bones and traces and searches after the traces. Washroom religion expands. Year 145: Washroom religion expands Year 146: Geopyopia unites under the Washroom religion, led by Haromiam Gastoor. Year 147: New Ga Xal attcks Mea Glazia and Pextum (The Penisular war). After seeing they can not win, they leave their countries into their colonies. New Ga Xal annexes their lands. They expand. Nineteenth episode Category:Events